Deaths Angels Rewrite
by Dark Radiance03
Summary: Kiana an Jess are assasins that have been sent under cover to kill the halliwell brothers, chris and wyatt. what they dont know is that they have to over come difficult obsicals that include choosing between work and love. read and find out what happens
1. Chapter 1 A beginning

Chapter 1 A beginning

There have been many disappearances lately. These mysterious disappearances have been all over the news and in all the newspapers. The police had no idea what happened to the missing people. They would never know.

But these people had three things in common. One they disappeared at night. Two they were all good witches. Three they had all been seen walking down or towards an alley. But the police only knew the first part. Since they don't believe in magic.

It was in fact tonight another disappearance was to occur. But in fact the people who had disappeared were never to be seen again. In fact just about now there was going to be a murder or an assassination which ever you prefer.

A male witch was wandering around the streets. When he suddenly turned toward an alleyway. This was going to be his biggest lethal mistake ever.

Just above him on the roof of the alley was a girl with black hair. Through her black hair she had red streaks. She was a bounty hunter. Her accomplice or partner in crime was another girl two years younger than herself.

The girl smirked as she saw her friend come up behind him. It was a very quick kill. Her dagger slashed through his throat. Before he could ever notice it being done. It was all it took since they caught him off guard. He dropped to the ground at the same time as the girl on the rooftop came down.

The girl who killed the guy was called Jess and the one who had been on the rooftop was called Kiana.

Jess was 14 years old. She had long brown hair that came half way down her back had pink streaks through it. Her hair danced in the breeze as she the wind whispered through the alley. Her eyes were the colour of a dark blue cloudy night sky. She was wearing a pair of pale blue jeans. This was tight around her thighs but loosened off as they came down to her ankles. The plain black T-shirt she wore was low cut and came down to her hips. She wore a black Cardigan that was ripped and singed.

Kiana the black haired girl was 16 years old. Her eyes were a light chocolate colour. She was wearing her black hipster jeans that were tight fitted. It fit her perfectly. She wore a black strapped top she that came down to her hips. She also was wearing a black leather jacket. On her feet was a pair of black stiletto boots.

"Getting good Jessy girl. I'll just set this body on fire then we came go get our bounty. Maybe there is a new mission for us" Kiana says this with a demonic smirk.

''Why is it always me that has to do all the dirty work? Why not you for a change? It would be nice to see them burn and scream don't you think?'' said Jess.

"Yeah I guess. But first we need to take proof that it's the person. You know how the boss gets," Kiana shrugs as she says it then continues "and besides anyone who pisses me off does get that" Kiana winked at Jess.

''Ugh I hate being tied down to him. There has to be other work around here. Or we could take a small break and be normal for once'' she rolls her eyes at Kiana.

"We're witches and bounty hunters normal is hard for us and do you think I want to be tied down to that scum bag. I hate it just as much as you do. So what's with all this I want to be normal for a change crap? Could it be you want a boyfriend? Hun no one would touch us if they knew the truth about us." Kiana asks sympathetically.

''You're the witch mostly. I can keep the truth for a while if you keep your mouth shut. It would be a nice change." answered Jess.

"Who had to save you the last time? When you flooded the street Miss I'm not a witch and are you trying to say I have a big mouth and yeah it be a lovely change" Kiana scoffed. Her eyes turned slightly red which often happens when she's mad.

''OK I was still training then so don't even go there. Anyway it would be nice to have someone else to protect. Not just you Miss flame thrower!'' snapped Jess. "Plus I've saved you hundreds of times as well."

"Yeah. Like from that guy who tried to hit on me. I accidentally made his lighter explode." Kiana laughed darkly "So anyway what kind of guy would you go for" Kiana asks while she set the body on fire.

"I don't know but he would have to be fit and muscular. I thought we were to take him to senior duff ball first?" asked Jess as she looked at the burning ashes.

Kiana laughed "No. we have to make sure he can't be found."

"Good point. But here come the police so let's go. I don't like doing freebies''

They jumped to the rooftops and ran for the edge of the city.

_At headquarters_

Kiana and Jess walked down the hallway to their scum bag of a boss's office was located. When they got down the hall. Jess kicked the door open and it belted the boss in the nose. Which started a big argument about the money and Jess loses her cool and kicks up a big fuss and fight. So Kiana has to help her out unless she wants to watch her friend die. They ended up with many injuries but they did get their payment and info on their new mission. They got a good mission this time. Since these girls are the best of the best.

_At their manor_

Once they got home they fixed their injuries up. They also made some food for themselves.

Once they were finished. They sat down at the table to discussion their new mission. They lived down the road from the charmed ones. Which was okay they guessed.

Their mission was to kill Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. Piper Halliwell's sons. Just then their phone rang.

Kiana rushed to get it.

"Hello." Kiana asks.

"_Good evening girls. You have been signed up to go to school with the boys. Do not fail this mission." their boss says._

Then he cuts off. Kiana returns with the news. This was two boys. It should be really easy. Since guys couldn't keep their eyes off them.  
>"We have new targets." she informs Jess.<p>

"Oh great. Who and What?' Jess looks up into Kiana's face.

"The Halliwell boys. Easy targets. Huh. Oh and we're going to their school." Kiana sighed.

"I'm not so sure. As long as the boss doesn't want to be killed for real. He should know they can't be touched. I also heard the eldest is meant to be a real playboy." Jess replies.

Kiana nods and yawns.

_Kiana's pov_

I have heard that rumour too but that couldn't be true most aren't anyway. I just look at Jess for a moment. And started walking to the stairs while yawning at the same time. I was so tired. So I decided to go to bed I knew Jess would understand.


	2. Chapter 2 First Day

Chapter 2

The girls rushed to get dressed for their tour of the school and pick up their timetables from the headmasters office.

Kiana suggested they would act tough and not let the Halliwell boys know that it is them that they are after. Did they really want anyone close to them for that matter? Jess had said she hoped it didn't turn into a seduction mission since everyone they had known had been in a seduction mission.

The point is they all failed because they fell for their targets. What happens after that well either they run or killed on the spot. They had both been made to kill some of these girls and their targets. All of them fought with so much courage that both Kiana and Jess thought they wouldn't win.

Today was the day they were getting the tour of the school. They weren't to stay there all day since they had made an excuse up to the headmaster saying that they had a doctor's appointment. So could they start the next again day.

The Headmaster asked if they had wanted to have their tour the next day then. But they declined saying it would be easier the day before. After a long discussion both the girls and headmaster had agreed to the plan.

The plan was that the girls come in for their tour first and get their locker number and combinations at the same time. They would also get their timetables from the headmaster's office first.

So here they are walking in to the school and they decided to split up to search for the headmaster's office. Kiana was just turning around a corner and who did she literally bump into.

Yes that's right. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. As Kiana looked up and she saw that, like the rumours say, Wyatt was pretty hot.

"_Goddess get your head back on the mission not on your target. Kiana you are a bounty hunter and you sooo don't want to go down that road."_

"_Get...out...of...my...mind" answered a very upset Kiana._

As Kiana was upset or angry if you like. She decides to take it out on Wyatt.

"Hey watch where you are going next time." Kiana all but snarled at Wyatt.

Wyatt looked at her with a little smirk on his face. This just made Kiana more than just pissed at him, or just in general.

"You must be new here I'm Wyatt Halliwell. You are?" Wyatt asked looking very much interested in finding out more about the fiery new girl.

Kiana decided to answer him then ask for the directions to the Headmasters office.

"Kiana Fenice. Could you please give me directions to the Headmasters office?" Kiana asks cheekily.

Wyatt and Kiana were stuck in an all glare war which Jess came around the corner to.

"Kiana have you found the..." Jess started but broke off when she saw the sight in front of her.

"Hey, I'm Jess since I guess you have already meet Kiana." Jess giggled.

"I'm Wyatt. I can take you guys to the office."

"Thanks." Kiana says snappishly.

As they walked further down the hall with Wyatt. He starts asking questions and Kiana completely ignores him. Eventually Jess is the one who answered some of questions.

"So where did you go to school before you guys came here?" Wyatt asks.

"We were home schooled. It got really boring though so we got put here." Jess answered.

"Cool." Wyatt murmurs quite upset that Kiana wasn't paying attention to him. He didn't know why but he felt a slight connection like she and her friend, or was it sister? he wasn't quite sure but it was like these girls were magical.

"Jess don't you dare tell him a single thing!"

"I won't don't worry. Sheesh calm down would ya. I'm just being friendly!"

"So how old are you two girls?" Wyatt suddenly asks.

Kiana sighs and answers coolly "What age do we look. You might find out you might not."

Wyatt stays quite while the girls looked at each other.

As they reached the headmasters office Kiana gives Wyatt a flirty grin.

"Here you go and if you need any help just ask okay?"

The headmaster had come out of his office at that point.

"Wyatt how nice of you to help these girls on their first day. Now get to class before I think of you just using them as an excuse to skip class!" said the Headmaster.

"Yes sir. Bye girls, it was a pleasure talking to you." He had muttered the last part kind of to himself but for that he got an ice cold glare from Kiana.

If her glares could get any worse. Then he thought one minute she's flirty the next she's ice cold. He sighed and left the girls with the headmaster with one last glance at Kiana.

The next day came too quick for Kiana and Jess. The tour and the school were okay it was just that Wyatt was going to cause more trouble for Kiana than they needed. Wyatt probably told his little brother all about the new girls and Jess had no idea of what to expect from him.

Both girls quickly got dressed ate breakfast and got there stuff ready to leave.

Once the girls had relaxed themselves in the silence of their walk and had arrived at the school. The first thing they notice is that every guy in the school hall had started drooling all over themselves. But both Kiana and Jess ignored them.

As they walked around another corner they managed to walk into not just Wyatt but Chris too.

Kiana glared at Wyatt but he just grins at her.

She sighs heavily and looks at Jess who was looking at Chris with a dazed look on her face.

_Jess's pov_

To me it was only myself and Chris in the room and that was all that mattered. It didn't matter to me if the other boys were looking at us venomously. Or that both Kiana and Wyatt were looking at us as if they were strange.

"Watch were you are going next time Halliwell." Kiana snaps at Wyatt.

"On to last names _Kiana_ is just very rude especially since you are my dream girl." Wyatt says with a flirty smile.

"Come on Jess lets go." Kiana growls and drags me away from the boys.

Kiana hadn't said anything to her yet but I knew she was angry. But that was the least of their worries or was it just mine. Since this humongous fat guy decides to bully me bad move especially since Kia was in a bad mood and I was too dazed to say anything. So in the end Kiana takes it upon herself to deal with him.

"What the hell is your problem? Leave her alone or I won't think about hurting ya."Kiana whispers dangerously.

Pulling a knife out of her pocket when she was close enough to him so that it wouldn't be noticed to most of the other children. The knife was lying against his dick.

Lucky for us Wyatt and Chris showed up and Kiana had to remove the knife but Wyatt had already seen it.

Chris went over to me to see if I was alright. Wyatt and Kiana were arguing over their classes. Which they both had together. Chris and Jess had the same classes too so they all decided, though Kiana reluctantly, to go to class with each other.

_Out of kiana's hearing (3rd person)_

"You okay? Looks like you're getting a hard time."

"I'm fine, honest. I'm new anyway so they don't know much about me."

"All right then. What kind of music do you like?"

"Not really into music, sorry"

"Movies?"  
>"Anything horror or action"<p>

"Definitely not your average girl then?"

"You could say that" Jess said with a hint of sarcasm

"Would you like to come over to my place sometime?"

"It's a bit soon, and you hardly know me..." she was interrupted in her thoughts

'_Jess! Help me! I can't stand this anymore. It's like he can't or won't let me out of his sight! Like I'm a shiny new toy to him! Help me please!'_ Kiana thought to Jess.

Jess laughs.

"What's funny?" says a confused Chris.

"Nothing, nothing. Don't worry I wasn't laughing at you. Honestly."

'_You sucker. I ain't helping you it looks like you're having fun. BTW can I go to a friend's house soon?' _Jess replied

'_Whatever keeps you happy? And I am soo not having fun. This sucker won't leave me alone for five seconds!' _Kiana screamed

"Apparently I don't have any plans any time soon"

"Great!" just then the bell rings so they are cut short "what have you got?"

"P.E I think. You?"

"I got P.E so I'll take you there"

"thanks" she said a little stunned, they talked about their hobbies and all that they have in common until they reached the P.E department on the east side of the school, where they met Mr Armstrong who was the teacher for both of them.

"who's this Chris?" he asked politely

"Mr Armstrong this is a new student, her name is Jess, Jess ..."he pauses "actual you never told me your surname."

Jess was still looking about herself "huh"

'_Crap! Kiana what do I use for a surname? I haven't got a clue'_

'_I can't help you with everything and none of the teachers have asked me yet. So you're going to have to think of something Jess. But you also HAVE to tell me so we don't get confused.'_

"What's your name?" Mr Armstrong said pulling her out of her panic temporarily

"Jess" simple and play stubborn, she thought.

"I mean your surname, Jess"

"Oh. Erm that..."

'_I COULD DO WITH HELP RIGHT NOW!'_

'_Ouch don't shout, you'll give me a massive headache. Which I have and you just added too.'_

"Fenice, Jess Fenice"

"I'm just going to call you Jess, Okay?"

"Why did you bother asking then?"

"Just so that I knew for the future, now get changed Chris! Jess can just stay at the sides today and watch everyone else. Is that okay Miss feniss?"

"It's Fenice."

"Inside."

Chris had walked away when he was told to so that left Jess to find the changing rooms by herself.

**After P.E**

"So what did you think?" asked Chris as they walked to science

"Well everyone is really into it, well most off them. The majority off the girls I'm not so sure about." Chris laughed

"They never do P.E, it's almost like they think they're going to die if they do."

They both laugh, but were cut short when the bullies from earlier walked behind them and separated them.

"Hello poppet." Said the older boy who had picked on her before, Jess knew there was no time for Kiana to get here so she waited and stayed quiet.

He grabbed her wrist "I said, hello poppet"

"I heard you." she shook him off before he grabbed her shoulder and slammed her face first into the wall, instincts kicked in.

She kicked backwards with her left foot and caught his left shin, he crumpled at the force of the kick, When the other boys came in to finish what their friend had started she had to deal with four at once, this was easy.

One left hook, one back kick and a swipe along the floor with her right foot and she was finished.

"Holy cow! How did you do that?" by this point a large crowd had gathered around her.

"Umm... practice"

'_Kiana! Where are you?'_

'_I'm at the back off the crowd with Chris and Wyatt. Try and get through to us.'_

'_Will do.'_ She started to push her way through the crowd and found Kiana with ease.

"Can we get out of here, please?"

"Yeah I think you've had enough for today. Wyatt, we got ill and went home okay?"

"No, I don't think so. I think I can come up with a better lie than that. You will still come over to my house today though?"

"Sure, whatever" Jess just looked from Kiana to Wyatt in utter confusion. Then she looked at Chris.

"You can come over to mine then. Right?"

"Yeah, that should be fine."

Kiana was then dragging Jess away to the house before anything else went wrong

"What the hell were you thinking? Huh! You almost exposed us to everyone! I'm not sure how to say this but I'm sure Wyatt has already sensed my magic."

"Sorry Kiana my instincts kicked in and I couldn't help it. I didn't mean to land them in hospital or whatever."

"I'll let it fly this time but you have GOT to control yourself. You can't beat up some bullies, I thought you didn't like freebies and I was the only one aloud to lose control like that?"

"I don't, and unless you hadn't noticed, that was the same boy as before"

Kiana sighed "What am I going to do with you?" they both laughed

_Later on_

"Going out now Jess, don't do anything I wouldn't do" Kiana shouted on her way to the door

"Whatever!" Jess shouted back before she heard the door slam shut.

She was busy trying to tidy up the house which was almost tidy anyway, just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She called, it was Chris

"Where are you?" he looked about, it was the same layout as his own house.

"Just coming through" the door slammed shut behind him and he jumped

"Am I missing something about you?"

"Like what?" she asked as she appeared through the door way

"Um... I don't quite know yet, but the way you fight, the magic in this house is unbelievable," he was cut short

"How do you know there's magic in this house?"

"My mum taught me how to tell, so are you going to tell me about what I'm missing or do I have to guess?"

"You can guess all you like but a secrets a secret. Through you come." She walked to the living room "So what do you want to do?"

"Besides learn how to fight like you? Get to know you a little better"

"You wouldn't want to learn to fight like me if you knew where I got it from."

"Why not?" he was getting very confused at this point.

"Because your family wouldn't agree very much. Anyway changing the subject what do you want to know about me that doesn't include how I fight?"

"Where you came from and why my Aunt thinks she has seen you before?" Jess went pale

"Which aunt?"

"Page, she thinks she remembers your name and what you look like but nothing apart from that."

"Um... would you like a drink?"

"What's on offer?"

"Anything to get off this subject, come and I'll show you." She stood up and walked to the kitchen, "I got orange juice, Coke, Lemonade, Fanta, red wine? And apple juice."

"Why do you have red wine?"

"I don't have a clue. It must be Kiana's or our parents. So what do you want?"

"Anything will do."

"Coke it is then." With that she pulled out two cans of coke and passed one to Chris.

"Cheers" they walked back through to the living room.

"So if it's just you and your sister then how do you afford this place?"

"Our parents left us a substantial amount for looking after ourselves."

"Your parents are dead? That's not what you told me earlier"

"I never said they were dead I just said they weren't there. Actually I don't remember telling you anything about my parents."

"Just a guess since I haven't seen anyone around. So where are your parents?"

Jess paused for a minute to think "they're on holiday in the med. A honeymoon break."

"That's nice," he said thoughtfully "so is it just the two of you?"

"Just me and Kia for now, until my parents come back." truth was - her parents had been dead for years.

"So what do you want to do? Since it's just the two of us"

"As long as it has nothing to do with fighting then I'm good."

"Do you have a practice room or something for your skills?"

"Not really." she paused to look around when the phone rang "just a sec" she picked it up.

"Hello?" she listened and her face went pale "not now you can't" she said into the speaker. "No...I understand that but...yes sir...no...Not now I said. It was me that made that happen remember? ...sorry sir...oh get to hell...no she's not here...I don't know! Goodbye!" she slammed down the phone.

"What's wrong?" jess jumped, she had completely forgotten about Chris

"Nothing. Just out of curiosity, how good are you at fighting?"

"Not the best, why? What's gone wrong?"

'_Kiana get down here now! We got visitors!'_

"Not that much but it would help if you could fight."

'_Who and why?' Kiana was annoyed at being interrupted_

'_Friends of boss, we ain't working fast enough for him'_

"Can you tell me anything?" Chris was worried

'_Screw him; I'll be down the now. I'm bringing Wyatt if its boss'_

'_Whatever'_

"I can tell you, Kia n Wyatt is coming down to help out. And you need weapons." her eyes glowed

"Oh boy." they raced into the basement and Chris stopped half way down the stairs because of the sheer amount of weapons. There were hundreds of lethal objects.

"What?"

She took down a few daggers and a pistol "it's not that many" she claimed innocently


End file.
